


Iskall's Big Oopsie

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Iskall accidentally puts one of his parts inside Docs' head. They then call over a tired Grian. What happens after that?
Series: Grian The Roboticist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Iskall's Big Oopsie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Henry's Dragon for the story idea! Hope you enjoy it!

"Doc, you can't be this careless. What happened again?" Iskall asked as he was fixing up Docs side panel.  
"Impaled by a drowned with a trident. You know how those go." Doc said his voice slightly glitching. As Iskall was pulling spare parts from his box, he didn't realize that he accidentally pulled one of his parts instead of Docs.  
"That should fix you." Iskall said, Doc gave his thanks and left Iskalls' massive tree.

<Docm77> Grian you ready to work on that massive project?  
<Grian> What?  
<Docm77> Y'know, the massive building/redstone project.  
<Grian> Uh.. I think I'm doing that with Iskall...  
<Docm77> I am Iskall  
<Grian> Uh.. You're Doc.  
<Docm77> No, I'm Iskall.  
<Iskall85> Uh.. Something went wrong while I was fixing Doc, someone find him and bring him back to me.  
<Renthedog> Uh, he's at the barge  
<Iskall85> omw

* * *

Iskall hurriedly flew to the shopping district in front of the barge where he saw Ren with him, he looked frustrated.  
"Iskall! There you are! I don't know what you did but fix him!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Iskall said, opening Docs' main panel. "Oh shoot."  
"What did you do?!" Ren asked.  
"I may have accidentally put one of my parts in his head and not his. I can't fix it without breaking my sensors."  
"Well you might as well hit someone up then! Cause X surely can't fix him." Ren said.  
"What why?!" Iskall asked.  
"Doc is a very complicated creeper cyborg dude, the only people who know how to fix him are you, and him. So unless someone knows robotics, he's stuck like that."  
"No way am I dealing with this forever."

<Iskall85> Does anyone know robotics?  
<Grian> WHAT DID YOU DO TO DOC  
<Iskall85> I may or may not have accidentally put one of my parts into his head.  
<Grian> -.- You idiot. I'm omw down. Don't let him go anywhere.

A few minutes later Grian arrived. 

"Where is he?" Grian said walking in turning on his little headlight with magnifying lenses on.  
"Corner." Ren said.  
"Iskall, I swear." Grian said kneeling down next to Doc. He opened the panel and started doing some small adjustments and rewiring. Just as something sparked in his face he looked back into Docs head and groaned. "HOW DID HE GET A PIECE OF GRAVEL IN HIS HEAD?"  
Iskall shrugged his shoulders as Grian pulled out the small piece of gravel and continued replacing some components and rewiring things. He then closed the hatch, turned off his light and woke Doc up.  
"Hey, Doc." Grian said.  
"Grian."  
"Doc I am so sorry." Iskall apologized. Grian and Doc gave each other a look, Grian got up; yawned as he did so. Doc gave Iskall a glare. "That's the last time I have you try and fix my head, Iskall." He chuckled, they didn't even see Grian fly away. 

A few days later, Doc went over to Grian again. There was recent update bug.   
"Grian? You here man?" Doc called.  
"AH!" Grian screamed. Doc ran into the room he was in.  
"Grian are you okay?" Doc asked quickly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.... Whoa. What happened to you?" Grian asked.  
"I think it was a bug with the update, I think it affected my systems." Doc said as he looked at his cybernetic arm. It was spread out in three different directions.  
"Let me see what I can do." Grian yawned.   
"You sure you're okay to work on this without making a mistake?" Doc asked.  
"Eh, it's fine. I can still fix it, because I don't think it was a bug with the update, but a bug with me." Grian said.  
"Explain?"   
"I've not been sleeping the best lately. But I'm still clear headed." Grian said, "Let me fix my tiny mistake. I promise I won't accidentally rewire something this time." Grian then grabbed his tools and wires, and proceeded to move Docs' arm to a normal position and reset his sensors.

"There. All fixed." Grian said assuringly as he allowed Doc to move his arm.  
"Thanks man. You need to get some sleep alright?" Doc replied ruffling Grians' hair. "You look like a complete and utter mess."  
"Yeah that's probably accurate and would probably be a good idea." Grian chuckled, "Bye Doc."  
"Later G."


End file.
